Pretty Li Hui Zhen
Pretty Li Huizhen (Chinese: 漂亮的李慧珍) is a 2017 Chinese television series starring Dilraba Dilmurat in the title role, with Peter Sheng, Vin Zhang and Li Xirui. The series is a remake of the South Korean drama She Was Pretty.1 It was first aired on Hunan TV from 2 January to 2 February 2017. The series was a commercial success in China, ranking first in its timeslot during its run, and has over 7 billion views online. Synopsis Li Hui Zhen used to be gorgeous, but years of declining family fortune added much pain to her life, and her looks slowly drifted away. Her friend Bai Hao Yu, on the other hand, was once an ordinary looking guy and grew up to be suave, successful, and immensely likable. So when she comes across him years later and witnesses their reversal of fortune, Li Hui Zhen is too embarrassed to even meet him and instead asks her stylish friend and roommate Xia Qiao to assume her identity. However, that amazing plan also has a problem in that Bai Hao Yu is actually Li Hui Zhen’s boss, and she now has to pretend to be someone else while working for him. Slowly, even without knowing her true identity, Bai Hao Yu becomes attracted to Li Hui Zhen. Li Hui Zhen's supervisor Lin Yi Mu also starts to take an interest in his new intern. Can Li Hui Zhen break away from the insecurity that came from once being pretty and open up to the man she truly cares about, or will she forever live in fear because she thinks she once was pretty? Cast Mainedit * Dilraba Dilmurat as Li Huizhen ** Qu Zhihan as young Li Huizhen A kind and caring young woman who the crew relies on for hard work. She cares deeply for Haoyu even through all the times that he's wronged her. Huizhen is best friends with Xia Qiao and considers her a sister. Huizhen holds the affection of Lin Yimu. Although she cares for him as a friend, she doesn't reciprocate his feelings. * Peter Sheng as Bai Haoyu ** Zhou Baizhen as young Bai Haoyu A strict and demanding man who treats the staff horribly. Although Li Huizhen's clumsiness and klutz-like nature annoyed him at first, he slowly began to soften up to her and the staff. He somewhat views Yimu as a rival, oftentimes feeling jealous when Huizhen's around him. * Vin Zhang as Lin Yimu A jokester and well-respected member of the staff. He loves food and always asks Li Huizhen over to eat. Even though he is a prankster, he is very emotional, choosing to hide his feelings from most people. He has a special bond with Xia Qiao, bonding with her over the fact that the person they love doesn't love them back. He is in love with Li Huizhen and very protective of her, even approaching Xia Qiao when he realizes that she's with Haoyu without Huizhen's knowledge. He doesn't like Haoyu, viewing him as undeserving of Huizhen. * Li Xirui as Xia Qiao ** Zhu Nihua as young Xia Qiao A fashionable, young woman who works at a hotel. She houses Li Huizhen and considers her, her best friend. Xia Qiao didn't expect to fall in love with Haoyu, but still does. She and Lin Yimu often get together and talk about their loved ones. Supportingedit People at Immortal Magazineedit * Wang Xiao as Lin Hao A carefree, laidback worker who is known for his eccentricities. * Wang Yinan as Zhu Ying A highly respected worker who has been at Immortal for thirteen years. * Wang Yifei as Han Xue A selfish worker who is looking for a rich man to marry. * Ren Wei as Vivian Editor-in-chief of Immortal, a very high fashionable woman. * Song Wenzuo as Lin Husheng A kind worker who has a crush on Han Xue. * Zhao Zihui as Zhou Yaling * You You as Anna * Yang Yanru as Mei Li A worker at Immortal who is known for her obsession with Diviner, an anonymous author. * Hao Shuang as Lulu People around Li Huizhenedit * Wang Zairu as Huizhen's father * Su Xin as Huizhen's mother * Miao Zhongzhen as Li Huilin People around Xia Qiaoedit * Gu Kaili as Xia Huijing, Xia Qiao's birth mother * Cai Gang as Xia Qiao's father * Zhang Pingjuan as Luo Minli, Xia Qiao's stepmother Othersedit * Li Dongheng as Eric, Bai Haoyu's best friend * Wang Chu as Department Chief Soundtrackedit Awards and nominationsedit Episode Summaries Pretty Li Hui Zhen: Episode 1 Category:2017 Dramas Category:TV Shows Category:Dramas Category:Comedy Category:Pretty Li Hui Zhen Category:Dilraba Dilmurat Category:Peter Sheng Category:Zhang Bin Bin Category:Sierra Li